Planos da Estrela da Morte
durante a Batalha de Geonosis.]] Os planos da Estrela da Morte, conhecidos pelo código "Estrelinha" de Galen Erso, foram os planos da primeira Estrela da Morte, uma superarma Imperial baseada em designs Geonosianos. História Guerras Clônicas A Estrela da Morte foi projetada por Geonosianos liderados pelo Arquiduque Poggle o Menor, membro da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Durante a Batalha de Geonosis, ele deu os planos para Conde Dookan, que decidiu transportá-los para seu mestre, Darth Sidious, que os manteria seguros. Dookan foi interceptado por Obi-Wan Kenobi e Anakin Skywalker no hangar de seu velejador solar, mas derrotou-os e fugiu de Yoda, deixando um grande pilar em cima dos dois Jedi inconscientes. Dookan encontrou Sidious nas Obras de Coruscant e a construção começou três anos depois. Após o estabelecimento do Império Galáctico, Galen Erso e seus colegas cientistas fizeram modificações nos planos enquanto eram guiados pelo diretor Orson Callan Krennic. Guerra Civil Galáctica Roubado durante a Batalha de Scarif pelo esquadrão Rogue Um ao custo de grandes perdas rebeldes, a cópia restante desses planos foi transmitida à nave da Princesa Leia Organa e nas mãos de membros da Aliança Rebelde, que também estavam a bordo da Tantive IV. Infelizmente, quando a nave chegou a Tatooine para transportar Obi-Wan Kenobi para Alderaan, ela foi interceptada pela Devastadora, e Organa, em uma disputa desesperada, confiou os planos aos sistemas de memória do droide astromecânico R2-D2. Ele e o droide de protocolo C-3PO foram então enviados em uma cápsula de fuga para Tatooine, onde acabaram sendo comprados por Owen Lars, que os entregou a Luke Skywalker para que ele os reparasse. R2-D2, no entanto, determinado a cumprir a missão que lhe foi conferida por Organa, enganou Skywalker para remover seu parafuso de restrição para que ele pudesse procurar Kenobi. Luke, preocupado com a reação de seu tio, procurou R2 nos Deserto de Jundland, onde ele foi resgatado pelo próprio Kenobi que R2 estava procurando. O grupo foi para a casa de Kenobi, onde Kenobi descobriu que R2-D2 estava levando uma mensagem para ele de Organa explicando que R2 estava carregando informações vitais para a sobrevivência da Rebelião que precisava ser entregue a Alderaan, mas que a Tantive IV tinha sido capturado pelo Império. Aparições *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' webcomic *''Star Wars Rebels'' Season Four *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One, Parte II'' *''Rogue One, Parte III'' *''Rogue One, Parte IV'' *''Rogue One, Parte V'' *''Rogue One, Parte VI'' * * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' *''Legado de Sangue'' * }} Fontes * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' * *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princesa Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' * * * * * * ; image #5 * * * Notas e referências Categoria:Relatórios e documentos militares